North Korea (Im Eun Ae)
(NOTE: I am aware there is another North Korea on here and there are a few designs/ideas for an official North Korea, this is merely my own North Korea. I am giving Eun Ae a big revamp, I will be changing her a lot but I will keep some of the original ideas. Thank you-Maple-Lover.) Im Eun Ae is a fanmade character for the anime and manga Hetalia: Axis Powers 'and she represemts North Korea. Attributes 'Appearance Eun Ae has very straight black hair that usually hangs over her left shoulder. She has an ahoge similar to South Korea's and it also shows her 'Korean Spirit', although hers always seems to be frowning or showing no emotion at all. Her eyes are a dark reddy-brown and her skin is pale. She has a slim, 'straight up and down' build. Eun Ae likes to dress nicely, in warm weather she will wear a white short sleeved chiffon blouse, a black pencil skirt, black velvet court shoes, a white rose corsage and three pearl necklaces; one that fits around the neck, one that falls around the collarbone and the third one reaches her bust. In colder weather, she wears a long sleveed white pussy bow blouse, a black waistcoat with silver buttons (sometimes done up sometimes not), black suit trousers, black ankle boots, a white rose corsage, the three pearl necklaces and black 1930's style driving gloves. However, on rare occasions when she attends a World Meeting, she will wear a black skirt suit, black opaque tights and black pumps. During the Korean War she wore a long sleeved brown jacket with gold buttons, brown pants, brown knee high laced up boots and a brown hat. In the Nekotalia version she is a cat with sleek black fur and an ahoge, dark red eyes (rather than dark reddy-brown like in her normal version) and she has a long deep scar running along her stomach. In the Nyotalia version, her male verion is more serious and wears more 'British punk rocker' clothes. 'Personality and Interests' Eun Ae is very private and secretive and she doesn't talk much, however, despite that she is very charismatic. She gets along well with people and nations (when she choses to) and can often pursuede them to take her side and help her (it has been rumoured that this is how she convinced Ivan and Yao to help her during the Korean War). However, she is also incredibly two-faced and will often betray you or blackmail you if you get on her bad side. But because of her privateness, secretiveness and her slight paranoia, she doens't attend World Meetings very often and Pyongyang (Im Jae-Hwa) will take her place during these times. Eun Ae is very independent and hates taking orders. She can also be very dark and hateful. Eun Ae adores the arts and music and she can play the paino, the violin, the flute and the harp. She attends opreas and ballets and she also enjoys watching movies with Kim Jong-Il. Her favourite actress is Elizabeth Taylor and it is rumoured that she will cry if you mention Elizabeth Taylor's death. She also loves to make clothes and helped to design the new uniforms for the traffic women in North Korea. Eun Ae is terrified of flying and she prefers to travel to train. It is almost certain her fear of flying started during the Korean War when she was fighter pilot but was shot down by South Korean fighter planes. She has never been in a plane since and this is one of the reasons she doesn't attend World Meetings. Name 'Eun Ae' is Korean for 'Grace with love'. Although in the past Eun Ae was very loving towards Im Young Soo and she is, to an extent and dependeing on how you see it, loving towards Pyongyang. However, she has become more aloof and less loving towards her brother over the years. 'Im' is her last name and shows her relation with Im Young Soo. 'Relationships' 'South Korea (Im Young Soo) ' Im Young is Eun Ae's younger brother and they were very close and loving when they were younger. However, after the Korean War, Eun Ae distanced herself from Im Young and there isn't much contact between them now. Although she'll never admit it, she does miss and love her brother very much and she does want to reunify Korea. 'China (Yao Wang)' Yao is one of the few people aside from Pyongyang Eun Ae trusts and feels close to (Eun Ae has even said Yao and Pyongyang are her only friends). If a World Meeting is being held in China she will usually attend unless something else happens. Although she doesn't call him big brother like Young Soo does, she still want's to suck his big long Wang. 'Japan (Kiku Honda)' Eun Ae bears a grudge towards Kiku for forcing her and Im Young to become part of his empire. She hasn't forgiven him and she keeps her distance from him. 'Russia (Ivan Braginsky)' As they were allies in the Korean War, Eun Ae doesn't fear Ivan and she is polite and courtious towards him. She also very thankful towards him for helping her in the Korean War and will usually attend World Meetings held their, unless something else happens (much like with Yao). 'France (Francis Bonnefoy)' Eun Ae and Francis do not get along very well as France is one of the few countries in the EU who doesn't have diplomatic relations with North Korea. When Eun Ae asked him why that is he says it is becuase of her poor human rights record and her nuclear weapons facilities. She countered this with a reference to the French attack on the Green Peace ship the Rainbow Warrior. Needless to say, they don't interract much. 'America (Alfred F. Jones)' One of the few people Eun Ae hates, she doesn't interact much with him and she will never go to a World Meeting if it's held in America. She hates how Alfred calls her a 'commie' and berates her for her nuclear weapon facilities. Although she will never admit it, she is jealous of his good relationship with Young Soo. 'Pyongyang (Jae-Hwa Soo)' As Jae-Hwa is her capital and largest city, Eun Ae is very affectionate towards him and their relationship is similar to the one she had with Im Young. He will attend World Meetings in Eun Ae's place, saying she is too busy to come herself, and he will go with her to World Meetings so that he can stay in case Eun Ae walks out of the meeting (she has done this a few times in the past). He is one of the few people she is close to and although she'll never admit it, she sees Jae-Hwa as a younger brother (or even a son but that's debateable). 'Unified Korea/Mama Korea (Im Kyung-Soon)' Despite being a loving mother, Eun Ae wasn't Kyung-Soon's favourite child and there was always a distance between them. She denies loving or feel anything for Kyung-Soon, although it is disbelieved by many and that this is mainly due to her wanting to be more independent. 'Trivia' *Eun Ae's birhtday is the day North Korea declared total independence. *She is one of the countries who has the poorest record of upholding human rights. *Her love of movies and the arts is a reference to her current leader Kim Jong-Il's own love of movies and the arts. They also both share a fear of flying and Kim Jong-Il does in fact travel in a heavily armoured train. *Her designing a new uniform for the traffic women is based off a real incident when Kim Jong-Il re-designed the uniform for the traffic women.